Tugger is gone!
by The Rum Tum Tugger
Summary: I don't own cats! Anyway, Bombalurina tells Munkustrap something... Gonna fix spelling and stuff.


**The Relashionships**

**and**

**The Tribe**

**Well at lest what me and my sisters think. :P**

**Old Deuteronomy mated with Grizabella and had**

**Munkustrap**

**Macavity**

**Rum Tum Tugger**

**Munkustrap and Demeter are mates and had**

**Jemima**

**Plato**

**Macavity had a bad past with Demeter and had**

**Quazo/Mr. Mistoffelees**

**Demeter is Sisters with Bombalurina**

**MungoJerrie and Rumpleteazar are Mates**

**No children.**

**SkimbleShanks and Jennyanydots had**

**Rumpleteazar**

**Bombalurina (Adopted)**

**Demeter (Adopted)**

**Pouncival**

**Etcetera**

**And Electra died! XD**

**Alonzo is a copy cat, he acts like Tugger but,**

**He likes Bombalurina the most.**

**Bombalurina likes Tugger but Tugger doesn't like her.**

**Cassandra likes SkimbleShanks and Alonzo**

**Quazo likes Victoria and Vitoria likes him back**

**Exotica likes Rum Tum Tugger and Rum Tum Tugger likes her alittle more then most**

**Asparagus had The Rumpus cat with someone unknowen? :P**

**Oh and Asparagus is brothers with Skimbleshanks**

**Gus and Jelly are mates and had**

**Skimble and Asparagus**

**Jemima and Victoria are besty's**

**Old Deuteronomy had more babys with someone else**

**Alonzo**

**Victoria**

**Gorge**

**Bill Baily**

**and Victor**

**Cassandra and Extica are distent relatives to**

**Tan and Cor**

**Oh and Cassandra and Extica are sisters**

**Mugojerrie doesn't have any parents**

**and he works for Macavity**

**Gorge likes Rumpleteazar**

**And Jemima likes Pourcival and he likes her back**

**And Tugger has a fanclub of**

**Etcetera**

**Dead Electra**

**Victoria**

**Cassandra - I think?**

**Bombalurina**

**Jemima**

**And Rumpleteazar joins in sometimes.**

**And Demeter I'm guessing hates vain toms! XD**

**Well, i think that is it! :D**

**Now on to naming the tribe from**

**leader – kitten**

**Here i go!**

**Leader**

**Old Deuteronomy**

**Elders**

**Gus**

**Jelly**

**Toms/Queens**

**Bombalurina**

**Munkustrap**

**Rum Tum Tugger**

**Demeter**

**Alonzo**

**Macavity**

**Asparagus**

**Jennyanydots**

**Skimbleshanks**

**Mungojerrie**

**Rumpleteazar**

**Grizabella**

**Tantomile**

**Coricopat**

**Exotica**

**Baily**

**In between kitten and Tom/Queens**

**Quazo**

**Plato**

**Victor**

**Kittens**

**Dead Electra**

**Etcetera**

**Jemima**

**Gorge**

**Poucival**

**Cassandra**

**I think that is it! XD**

**You can start reading now! :)**

**Chapter 1**

**What?! Tugger?!**

"Hello Bomba." Munkustrap said to the red she cat.

"Oh, hello Munkustrap..." She said sadly.

"Is there something wroung?" He asked.

Bomba looked down at the ground.

"Oh, nothing...".

Munkustrap reached out his paw and lifted her head up,

"You can tell me." He said to her.

She smiled but the smile faded, what would she say to Munk?

Could she tell him?

Then she looked up at Munk.

"Well," She said as Munk was looking at her with sipathedic eyes.

"Well, it is Tugger..." She finally spit it out.

Munk looked at her, "What about Tugger?".

She took a big breath... and spit out her words.

"He- He- did something...".

**5**

Then Munkustrap looked at her with eyes that looked mad but then whent back to the blue they were.

"What did he do?" He said coming down himself.

Bomba hoped he wouldn't say that. Then sunk her head down.

"Well, he did-" Munkustrap cut her off,

"He didn't do that right?".

Bomba looked up again.

"Well, yes..." She said in a low voice.

Filled with rage at his brother, Munkus ran over to Tugger, who was crouded by his fans.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" He yeld.

"Do what?" He replied.

Munkus took a big breath.

"Do that to Bomba!".

All of Tuggers fans backed away cause they knew this didn't involve them.

"Still not getting it." Tugger said.

"UGH!" Munkus cried.

Tugger backed up.

"Woooooooo, calm down.".

"CALM DOWN!" Munkustrap Razed his voice higher,

Witch that got the attention of Mugojerrie, Demeter and Victoria.

"I can't belive you, you, you self centered brat!" Munkus scrached Tugger on his cheek.

Tugger fell backwords onto the broken down car, knocked out.

*SMASH!*

"MUSKUSTRAP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Demter said as she, Mongojerrie and Victoria ran over.

Munkustrap looked over at her.

"This does not involve you-".

"YES IT DOES!" Demeter yeld.

"NOW WHY DID YOU STRIKE TUGGER!" She cold down affter that.

Munkustrap looked at his mate and the others, there faces filled with shock. What could he say his brother did do something bad. So he calmed himself down and got ready to tell them what had happened with Bomba and Tugger.

"Tugger... mated Bomba..." He said finally.

**6**

"WHAT!" Everyone cried.

Then Demeter ran into Bomba's den.

Mongojerrie looked at Tugger then back at Munkustrap.

"Is this true?".

"Yes every word, if you don't believe me ask Bomba herself." Munk turned to his younger brother who was Knocked out on the car.

Blood sunk out of Tuggers face.

"Mongojerrie, get the clinic cat, and have Tugger tooken care of..."

Mongojerrie did as he was tolded and he and Victoria took Tugger to the Clinic cat.

Then Munkustrap turned to Bomba and Demeter's Den, and took a step in.

"Is it true? Every word of it?" Demeter said to Bomba.

"Yes..." She replied.

Demeter turned way and noticed Munkustrap at the door.

"Oh, Munkus! Your brother is a horrible cat!" She ran to her bed and sobbed.

Munkus was just about to cumfurt his mate untill Jimima came running in.

"Munkustrap! Tugger is in a cuncution!".

"What?!" Munkustrap ran out into the center of the camp jumping over cats to get to Tugger.

All the cats ran affter Munkustrap asking "What is happaning?", "Where is Tugger?", "Did someone die?!".

As he entered the Clinc, he raced toured the room his brother was in.

"I'm here!" He said.

"I'm sorry Muskustrap, your brother had a heart attack..." Jelly said.

Munkustrap took steps back, he relised he had killed his brother!

What would Dutaronamy think!

He had to hide and fast.

He ran out of the room and passed the main den part knocking over cats.

He got outside and jumped over the fence.

"Munkustrap! Wait!" Cried a little voice.

Munkustrap turned to see Electra.

Oh crap he thought.

"What happened with Tugger? Is he ok?".

He slunked he head and then looked at the kitten.

"He- He-" He started to cry,

**7**

"He died...".

Electra took some steps back and stopped and looked up at Munkustrap.

"No. NO! What happended!" She yeld.

Munkustrap just discided to tell her the truth.

"I- I- I..." He broke off.

"You what?" She gasped, "Did you kill him?!".

"Yes...".

Electra jalted and turned and ran away to her idle.

But she Didn't know the full story, but he knew if he went back everyone would stay far away from him.

He turned around.

"I'm sorry brother..." He said then ran away.

Bomba, came out into the clearing.

She looked around everyone was in the clinic.

What happened? She thought.

She ran over into the clinic and pushed her way into the room, and there, on the moss died, was Tugger.

Shocked she ran over to his side.

No, this can't be!

She turned to Jelly who was getting ready to take Tugger to his owners porch.

"Is he dead?" Bomba said.

Jelly noded her head.

Bomba looked down at Tugger and laied beside him.

"How did it happen?".

She shoke her head but then Electra came in.

"I know what happened!" she said running over to them.

Bomba and Jelly looked at her.

"Munkustrap killed him.".

Everyone gasped.

"What? No! You're lieing!" Bomba said untill Demeter came into the room.

"It is True...".

Then Bomba turned from her sister and looked back at Tugger.

"I'm sorry." She wispered to him.

**8**

Then she got up.

"Quazo! We need him!" She turned to Demeter giving her a look to get him, and Demeter ran.

Demeter came across the clearing and bumped into to Dutaronamy.

"Dutaronamy!" She jumped.

He looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked her, but Demeter gave a look over into the clinic and he left her to go see what happened.

Then getting back on track, she ran to Quazo's den.

"Quazo? Quazo?" He got up from his bed.

"Yes Demeter?".

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's Tugger you have to bring him back!" She walded.

Quazo didn't understanded.

"Bring him back from where?".

"From the dead!" She replied.

Then Quazo's face was in shock,

"He Died? How?".

"Munkustrap killed him..." she said to the Black and white tom.

With even more shock he shoke all over his body.

"I'll- I'll be- be over in a mi- mi- min." he turned away in total shock.

"Ok." Demeter turned around and ran out of Quazo's den.

Quazo finally got the courage to go to the clinic and he got up to do so.

As he was walking he triped a few times before he reached the clinic.

He stoped at the door of the Den, and he thought "Why would Munkustrap do something like that?" was he jelouse of his father? Or did Munkustrap turn evil?

He was left unknowing what happened when he entered the room.

Then there was Bomba, Jelly, Demeter, Electra and a few more cats siting next to Tugger.

Bomba was wispering to Tugger, "I know you didn't mean it.".

Mean what? What was she morning about?

"I'm here." He said making him knowen.

Bomba jumped from Tuggers side and over to Quazo.

"YOU'RE HERE! Oh please, Quazo, Bring him back!" She yelped.

**9**

"I'll try..." He replied to her and she backed away so he could get through.

He tried alot of magical things to bring Tugger back but none of them worked.

He looked up at the croud, his face filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry, the only one who could bring him back is-" He took a sec and continued, "Macavity... That or the Creator, but we all know that Tugger is living with him right now... and we can only hope a merical will

happan.".

"Well, can you find... Macavity?" Bomba said.

Quazo's mind was spining, why would he go to the Nopolian of crimes lair!? And how would he get there? He would have to prepare for a long hard trip! That or he could look for Munkustrap and get him to do the work, after all he was his brother, why not him?

"How about I try to find Munkust-".

"NO! He was the one who killed Tugger!" Electra said.

Then Demeter spoke up,

"Well, Tugger did do something bad...".

Electra looked at Demeter with a questioned face,

"What did he do?".

Demeter looked at Electra and get her a signal to leave, and Electra went out of the room.

"Well," Demeter paused, "Ummm... well.".

She liked her tail and twitch her ear. And Quazo knew what that ment!

"WHAT?!" He yelped.

"Shhh!" Bomba said.

"Wait! What if he was framed, Tugger wouldn't go that far!" Quazo meowed.

Bomba looked down, "No, I was right there!".

"Well, cats can color-die there pelt!" Quazo added.

Bomba looked up with anger in her eyes,

"NO QUAZO! It was him!".

"I'm sorry. I don't belive you.".

Quazo turned around and then added,

"I'm going to look for Munkustrap! And no one will stop me!".

Then he ran out of the room.

"Quazo!" He heard Victoria say. And then turned around.

**10**

Victoria slowed down to a halt,

"What is going on? Where are you going?".

Quazo looked at her,

"I going to find Munkustrap." He said.

Victoria looked at him.

"If you're going so am I." She said to him.

Then out poped Mungojerrie, Bomba and Alonzo.

"We go too." They all said in unisen.

Quazo smiled and they turned to go on a long hard adveture into the unknowen, and Quazo thought, What would happen to them? Would they

find Munkustrap? Would they die? Would he ever see his Clan again? The only thing he could answer was we WILL make it back!

Back at the Clinic, Demeter thought for awile. What could she do to help? Then she thought "What if i went and got Macavity for them? Wait, that isn't a good idea.". Macavity was the one who kidnaped her, and tourchered her! But she had to. Tugger Wasn't gonna come back to life on his own, What he?

Then Demeter looked at Jelly,

"I have to go and find Macavity!".

Jelly's eyes widened,

"No! You know what he did to you!".

"But i must! Munkustrap isn't gonna come back on time, Tugger will not be able to come back. I must go Jelly, it is to save both of them." She ended in a sigh.

Jelly's eyes met hers,

"How would it help both of them?".

"When i get Macavity he will bring back Tugger. We will get Munkustrap and he will know he didn't really kill Tugger." Demeter's head turned down.

Then Jelly lifted her head back up,

"You're right, and Munkustrap is your mate! Go and find Macavity, But take someone with you.".

Then she smiled. And Demeter Turned out the door, and ran into Plato,

"Plato! Will you go with me to get Macavity?".

**11**

His eyes were filled with bewildment.

"WHAT?! Don't you-".

"Yes, I know!" Demeter sighed, "But will you go with me?".

Plato looked down at the ground then back up at her,

"Sure.".

Then she Huged him and they went off to there big adventure.

**12**

**Chapter 2**

**Well, it's time for our adventure.**

As Bomba, Quazo, Victoria and Mugojerrie left the territory,

Bomba thought "Was all this for nothing?", well no. They had to do this!

It was for Munkustrap and Tuggers good! But why get Munkustrap when Quazo could of gone? Is he affrad? Or did he have a better idea?

Well, she had no idea! So she moved on with the rest.

As they were walking finally landed somewhere in ally! It had alot of cats? ALOT of Cats! In a ally? Ge! Is this a club? Tribe? Or one of thoughs Clan thing with Warriors and such?

"Quazo? Where are we?" Bomba said.

Quazo looked around seeing all the cats stairing at them.

"Um... I think we are heading through... Ah, The ally.".

Victoria looked around.

"Are you sure we are supposed to be here?" She asked.

Quazo looked at her with reasuring eyes, and Victoria knew he ment,

"Yes.". So she moved on.

The cats were still watching them untill one spoke up,

"Hey! What do you think you're doing traspasing!" Said a Black and brown tom cat.

Quazo turned to them,

"What are we doing here! What are you doing here!".

Bomba went to Quazo and gave him a look to clam down.

Then Bomba turned to the Black and brown cat.

"We are just moving through, we mean no harm. Our friend-" Bomba got cut off by the Black tom.

"Well you an't suposta be heres! Now get out.".

"Ok." as they headed up to the end of the ally the black tom jumped in the way, his face looked of anger.

"No, you go the way you came from!".

"But we have to go through here! It is the only way besides going to the Policle dogs." Mungojerrie meowed.

"Policles my butt!" The black tom looked at them all, "You ether go the way you came or prepear to get in a battle!.".

Victoria looked at the black tom,

"Please our friend is died and we need to get-".

"Well if your friend is dead there is no helping them!" the black tom once again rudly interuped.

"Well, there is a way! And that is this way, and if you won't let us through we will just have to fight you then!" Mungojerrie spoke up.

As the cats got ready for battle, Bomba though that, "If we keep going into battle through out this trip, we will die!".

But there was no turning back this fight.

The first cat to leap at the black and brown tom was Quazo. He scrached him good but not good enough to stop the cat. A hole bunch of other cats join into the fight, one jumping on top of Bomba.

"Ah!" She yelled.

Then turned and scrached his eye. The cat fell off her and put his paw over his eye and looked at here with anger in his eyes.

Then Bomba looked around and saw Mungojerrie getting powened by 3 other cats. She ran to the cats charging and join into Mungojerrie's battle.

She scrached a brown she-cat on the rump and turned to bit her neck, but before she could do that the cat's jaw clamped down on her ear.

The ear flew into the air and got lost in the battle.

As she turned back to the cat the cat took another blow to the jaw.

"CRACK" her jaw poped.

She was pounded to the ground.

What was I thinking?

She tried to jump back up but she could not get enough energy.

Quazo noticed her problem and ran over to fight off the on-coming cats.

He gave a white tom a good wack on the rump and gave a blow on the side to the brown making a Crack sound.

Then a white with black stirped cat jump onto Quazo and bit hard on the neck.

Quazo yelped as it bit harder and harder.

Bomba got her energy back and pouced at the cat ontop of Quazo.

She gave him a scar on his eye, and fell to the ground.

Quazo turned to her still fighting cats he managed to say,

"Thanks- But you should- n't-" A cat scrached him in the eye, "OW! Be fightin-g!".

Bomba looked at him with a silly grin then floped back to her posishion.

And Quazo turn back to fighting.

After awhile, the fight was over. The Jelicles had won by team work.

What a hard task to get through. Sadly there is going to be more... Bomba thought.

They turned from the ally and they went on with there trip.


End file.
